1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving mechanism and a driving method, and more particularly, to a driving mechanism and a driving method for furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a furniture system, such as a drawer system, a drawer usually can be opened or closed relative to a cabinet through a pair of slide rail assemblies. A product capable of facilitating a drawer to open from a retrieve position relative to a cabinet is already provided in current market, and the product is so called a push-open product. A product capable of automatically retrieving a drawer relative to a cabinet in an end process of retrieving is also provided in current market, and the product is so called a self-closing product. However, according to different requirements in the market, a product with both push-open and self-closing functions becomes important in product development. U.S. Pat. No. 8,172,345 B2 discloses a self-moving device for movable furniture parts, which comprises a movable part with self-opening and self-closing functions relative to a stationary part. The case is provided for reference.